¿De donde vienen los bebés?
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot: Nessie y Emmett hacen una apuesta. Nessie tiene que preguntarle a Edward de donde vienen los bebés. Post Amanecer.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no es mío.

**Summary:** One-Shot: Nessie y Emmett hacen una apuesta. Nessie tiene que preguntarle a Edward de donde vienen los bebés. Post Amanecer.

**Nota**: Post Amanecer. Renesmee tiene cuatro años humanos, aparenta y piensa como una chica de quince ;) Y gente, esto tiene un contenido sexual _leve_. Si no les gusta ese tipo de cosas, no lo leas. Están advertidos. Y si les gusta… ¡disfruten!

**Nota 2**: Esto va dedicado a mi mejor amiga en todo el planeta Peerla (con doble "e") Judith. Mensa eres lo mejorcito del planeta, y gracias a tu platica que me contaste de "la charla" que tuviste con tu papi (la semillita xD) nació esto. Te quiero mucho demaciado de aquí al cielo cuatro veces y cuarentamil dolares(l).

* * *

**¿De donde vienen los bebés?**

Lo importante no es ganar, si no hacer perder al otro.

**Renesmee POV.**

Estábamos tío Emmett y yo sentados frente a la gran pantalla plana de la sala, haciendo zapping.

Mamá, papá y todos fueron a casar, Jake estaba patrullando y yo _moría_ de aburrimiento.

—¿Entonces, _ya_ Nessie? —pregunto tío Emmett con una ceja alzada. Hay no otra vez Emmett y sus platicas de sexo ¿acaso no piensa en otra cosa?

—No se de que me hablas —mentí.

—¡Oh vamos! No me digas que eres una santurrona que nunca piensa en _eso_. Pero bueno no me meteré en ese asunto. Ahora dime: ¿Edward ya te dio «la charla»?

—¡Ja! —reí sarcásticamente— ni si quiera puedo imaginarme la palabra sexo y la palabra padre en la misma habitación, ¡papá es muy anticuado! —bufe.

—Si, lo se —dijo riendo fuertemente— ahora te tengo una apuesta —me miro con ojos desafiantes.

—Suéltalo, Emmett —le respondí con el mismo tono desafiante.

—Te apuesto 100 dólares —río un poco. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿100 dólares?! — a que si hablas de _eso_ con papi sale corriendo en menos de diez minutos.

—Y yo apuesto a que sale corriendo en más de diez minutos —lo desafíe.

El me ofreció su mano en manera de cerrar en trato y yo la estreche sin dudar. Solamente tendría que preocuparme por ver que me compraría con 100 dólares.

—El tiempo corre desde que haces la pregunta: ¿de donde vienen los bebés?

—Esta bien, si sale corriendo antes de los diez minutos el dinero es tuyo pero si sale corriendo después del tiempo establecido, el dinero es mío.

—Trato hecho.

**Tres horas después**

—Papi, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —pregunte, intentando parecer nerviosa.

—Claro Nessie dime ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, ya sentando aun lado de mi, en el sofá de la sala.

—Es que quiero preguntarte algo…

—Pregunta lo que quieras, mi pequeña

Y hay empieza mi actuación: me cruce de piernas y me entrelace los dedos, empecé a mover un pie con impaciencia y mire al piso.

Que suerte que mamá aya accedido ayudar y me estaba bloqueando el pensamiento. Ella dijo que seria divertido y decidió ser la juez entre el tiempo: contaría el tiempo con un cronometro desde que le hiciera la pregunta.

—¿Qué ocurre Renesmee? —pregunto preocupado.

3, 2, 1…

—¿De donde viene los bebés? —pregunte rápidamente.

Y entonces escuche el "clic" del cronometro y empezó la apuesta.

Papá se quedo quieto, mirando a los ojos, tenso en su lado del sillón.

Si hubiera sido humano tal vez le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco. ¿Los vampiros pueden entrar en shock?

—¿Papá...? —pregunte, pasando mi mano por enfrente de su rostro una y otra vez, no se movía.

—¿Qué? —logro articular, aun en estado de shock o en lo que sea que los vampiros puedan entrar cuando están extremadamente sorprendidos.

—Quiero saber de donde vienen los bebés…

—Pues… —se aclaro la garganta (cosa que los vampiros no necesitan) y miro al suelo— cuando mami y papi…ellos… —empezó a tartamudear. Escuche las risas de mi madre desde la cocina.

_7 minutos_

—¿Ellos…? —lo anime.

—Mira, cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho, mucho… ellos… —y se quedo ahí, de nuevo. Por dios ¿Qué tan difícil es decir que dos humanos de diferentes géneros tienen relaciones sexuales? ¡Es muy fácil!

—¡¿Ellos que papá?! —pregunte, impaciente.

—Nessie ¿te acuerdas cuando te platique acerca de «el lugar especial» del hombre y de la mujer? —dijo. Ridículo, si me permiten opinar.

—Si papá, ¿el pene y la vagina, verdad? —necesite de todo mi autocontrol y mi don para mentir, para no soltarme riendo como una loca frenética y hacer una cara de inocencia.

¿Qué corría por su frente? ¡¿Sudor?! ¡Imposible!

_4 minutos_

—Si —trago saliva ruidosamente—, bueno, esos lugares especiales...

—¿Te refieres al pene y la vagina? ¿No?

—Si… —empezó a respirar con dificultad, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué tienen los órganos sexuales? —pregunte, con la misma voz inocente.

—Estas partes del cuerpo se juntan… —si fuera humano, estaría rojo escarlata.

—Aja… —dije, con un tono de darle confianza para que siguiera.

—Y cuando el pe…ne… esta adentro de la va...gina... —trago saliva ruidosamente, de nuevo ¡y ni si quiera lo necesita!— deja ahí la célula masculina que se une con la femenina y desde ese momento se empieza a formar el bebé —sonrío, y por fin en toda la conversión alzo la mirada. Se veía satisfecho.

_1 minuto_

—Oh... —exclame. Faltaba un minuto, solo un minuto para ganar la apuesta. Necesitaba preguntar mas cosas—. ¿Y como se le llama a eso, papi?

El miro al piso otra vez.

—Relaciones…sexuales —dijo sin levantar la mirada.

_30 segundos_

—¡Ahhh! —exclame— ¿lo que tío Emmett y tía Rose hacen en tu piano? –pregunte, y no pude evitar reir. Se que ese era un golpe bajo, pero de verdad quería 100 dlls.

—¡¿En mi piano?! —se levanto del sillón, furioso. No podía dejar que se fuera a intentar matar a tío Emmett, perdería la apuesta. Tenia que decir algo, lo que fuera, con tal de que se quedara.

_10 segundos_

—¿Qué se siente? —casi grite. Y esta vez me sonroje. ¡¿Qué le había preguntado?!

Pero funciono, se sentó y se puso más pálido. Miro al piso y pasó su mano por su pelo.

_Cero segundos. Nessie gana la apuesta_

—Pues…es…no se Nessie… —balbuceó.

—Esta bien papá, así dejado. Gracias —me acerque y le di un beso en su mejilla. Me sonrío y me miro orgulloso de si mismo. Agarro el control que estaba aun lado de el y prendió la televisión.

Me fui caminando lentamente hacia el segundo piso, donde estaría Emmett supervisando de que yo no haga trampa. Y ahí lo encontré, mirando con cara de estupefacción y la boca abierta.

—Me debes 100 dólares, Emmett —le dije, con una mano en la cintura y con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Me temo que no moustrito —se levanto y me miro, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro— el nunca salio de ahí, no hay trato.

Se me callo la mandíbula. Estaba apunto de reclamarle que no era justo, pero mi padre hablo desde la sala.

—Claro que hay trato, vengan los dos en este mismo instante —grito.

Nos miramos asustados, los dos demasiado sorprendidos. ¿El lo sabia? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Qué no se supone que mamá estaba bloqueando los pensamientos?

Mire a Emmett y el me sonrío con miedo. Bajamos las escaleras lentamente.

—Me deben los dos 100 dólares —dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —dijimos Emmett y yo al uní-sonido.

—Si, los dos perdieron. Yo no me fui a ningún lado —su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Pero, ¿Cómo…? ¿Tu sabias…? —balbucee, sorprendida.

—Claro pequeña, ¿sabes que Emmett no sabe ocultar sus pensamientos? —dijo el— me entere desde que venia en camino a la casa.

—¡Sabia que olvidaba algo! —hizo un puchero Emmett.

—Ahora, respecto a mi piano…—papá fulmino a mi tío— Emmett, tienes diez segundos.

—Oh vamos Eddie, lo lavamos. Además a Rose le encanto…

—¡Seis segundos! —grito mi padre.

—¡Corre Emmett, corre! —le advertí.

Alice llego en menos de un segundo con su gran sonrisa.

—Tres, dos, uno… —susurro, con sonrisa diabólica.

Y en menos de lo que tarde en parpadear, ni papá ni Emmett estaba en la casa.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Cualquier cosa, dejen un review. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
